Una Extraña Noche
by naba-titans
Summary: Que pasaria si la chica mas fria es "Obligada" a espiar al chico verde? ¿Que descubrira?  RAVENxCB


Hoy casi todos los titanes de encontraban el la sala , faltaba un enano verde que ase varios dias a estado apartado de todos , eso le causaba intriga mas que nada a Raven y cyborg , el abia estabo distraido pensando en ... no se que .

cyborg le pidio a raven que fuera a investigar , que rayos le pasava al chico ensalada, el no queria porque si era alguna especie de secreto el no lo podria guardar.

raven se armo de balor y bajo a la quebrada de la torre ( donde estan todas las rocas frete al mar) el estaba sentado en una roca , haciendo lo que nadie se esperaba ... Leyendo!

raven no iso el menor ruido, y obserbo al enanito verde como leia y leia , hasta que cerro el libro , lo dejo a un lado y empezo a hablar:

cb: Corina este enamorada del asesino del hermano de Alice , jaja quien lo diria -Raven quedo con cara de ¿Wtf?

cb: Es una hermosa noche para nadar - se saco sus guantes y su polera , tenia un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido ,en estos ultimos años se perocupo mas por mantenerse en forma ,tambien se volvio mucho mas alto hasta un poco mas alto que raven,tambien abia madurado y se estaba llevando mucho mejor con ella ; a raven solo le faltaba la babiar ... ups creo que ya esta babiando.

el joven se saco sus pantalones , pero benia preparado para nadar , taria puesto un patalon corto , se paro sobre la roca y se lanso al agua.

rv: _se ve tan "sexy" con su traje de bañ... ¡penze que chico bestia era sexy! tranquila raven te estas _ volviendo loca , pero si se veia sexy ... ¡hay vas de nuevo!...

Chico bestia salio del agua , se sacudio el cabello y estaba mirando al lado contrario de raven, ella segia babiando hasta que...

cb : aaaaaah!

rv: AAAAAH!

cb: cuanto tiempo llevas hay?

rv: YO?... em bueno... adios- la hechizera salio corriendo tipo anime al interior de la Torre

rv: casi me descubre - alguien puso su mano en el ombro de la joven , ella sabia perfectamente que era bestita

cb: Quien casi te descubre?

rv: nadie... bueno yo me voy a ... meditar - es estaba arrancando pero chico bestia le agarro la mano

cb: ven a nadar conmigo - le sonrio dulcemente

rv:_ sus manos son tan suaves y el es tan sexy *baba* y tiene una hermosa sonrisa *mas baba*_

cb: raven ?

rv: *baba*

cb: RAVEN SIGES HAY?

rv: a? ... si si

cb: genial , ve por tu traje de baño yo te espero

raven se fue balbuciando cosas como: " que rayos acabo de hacer" "pero se veia tan sexy" "voy a matar a cyborg" " que onda robin con su piña de cabeza"

ya se benia asercando a su habitacion estaba sacando humito por las orejas y su cara completamente roja , pero en eso cyborg la detubo

cy: Dime que sabes - raven solo al verlo se puso una fiera y empeso a gritarle

rv: ¡¿QUE , QUE SE? , SE QUE POR TU CULPA EMPEZE A BABIAR!

cy: calmate y ... ¿entabas babiando?

rv: emm dije eso en vos alta ? - esta bes estaba aun mas roja pero de verguenza

cy: si , ahora dime porque rayos estabas babiando? - raven le tapo la boca y lo metia a rapidamente al cuarto donde guardaban las escobas y palas

rv:desde cuando tenemos este lugar?

cyborg , aun con la boca tapada, lebanto los ombros afirmando que no sabia

rv: mira te voy a contar lo que paso , tu no le dices a nadie por que si no te matare yo misma

cyborg que aun tenia la boca tapada , lo que ya le estaba cansando y asustando a la ves , movio la cabes en forma de afirmacion

rv: *suspiro* cb estaba sentado en una roca , se saco la polera y se lanzo al agua , se vea tan sex...maldita cea ya empeze denuevo!

cyborg solo lebanto una ceja

rv: luego en me vio y yo empeze a correr y me detuve en el primer piso de la torre pero el salio de la nada y me dijo que si queria ir a nadar con el

yo respondi lo primero que se me vono a la cabeza porque estaba distraida mirando... nada importante. respondi que si y ahora dises una sola palabra de esto y te mato

cyborg movio la cabeza afirmatibamente , estaba muy asustado y nervios , tambien se estaba guardado la risa para mas tarde , porque si se reia frente a raven , ella lo fulminaria

cy: mmgmgmgmg - tenia la boca tapada el chico robot

le destapo la boca y dijo : - no cuentes nada

cy: bien , y si yo fuera tu me apuraria antes que te benga a buscar el chaparro verde - djo mientras ponia su cara picarona

rv: *suspiro* esta bien- la adolecente mitaddemonio se metio a su cuarto y se coloco un traje de baño de dos piezas negro , bastante simple pero que lucia muy bien en ella , s puso su capa y se dirigio a la quebrada .

**mientras tanto con cyborg**

ensendio una pantalla donde se veya a chico bestia sentado en una roca mirando al mar en eso aparese raven , en la pantalla se veya como movian la boca pero no se escuchaba nada

- prque no le puse microfonos a estas cosas!

**mientrastanto en la habitacion de robin**

rb: ohh te amo star...

st: ooh robin... yo tambien te amo

(n/A: emm mejor volvamos con raven porque aqui no esta pasando nada muy lindo)

**volvamos con raven**

cb: penze que no vendrias

rv: yo cumplo mis promezas

cb: ven acompañame , del otro lado de la torre hay arena

rv: bien - raven camiraba normalmente pero se tropeso y callo en los brasos de cb, ella estaba completamete roja , no podia dejar de ver la sonrisa de cb.

las mejillas de chico bestia ardieron y las de ella tambiem ; se abian perdido en los ojos del otro ; las personalidades de raven estaban alocadas

_alegria: jajajaja otra vez , otra vez!_

_rabia: dile al idiota que te suelteeee , sino lo mato!_

_afecto: es tan lindoo ... ¡besalo!_

_timida: y si no nos quiere , no puedes besarlo_

_alegria y afecto : ¡besalo! ¡besalo! ¡besalo! ¡besalo! ¡besalo! _

_rabia: no !_

_inteligencia (abrebiado : int) : la verdad no importa , si no lo besa ahora , tendra unas 29 oportunidades mas_

_alegria: porque no te metes a la cabeza de la ensalada! jajajajaja_

_rabia: i lo destrullo por den..._

_timida, alegria, int. y afecto : ¡NO!_

_rabia: grrr ¬¬_

mientras eso pasaba por la mente de rae , algo muy paresido pasaba por la mente de bestita

_cb: que hago!_

_ccc (conciencia_): _podrias besarla_

_cb: en una buena idea pero su ella no me ama me matara_

_ccc: si no te quisiera estaria asi de roja_

_cb: sii se ve tan linda_

_ccc: concentrate, pienza que tendras pocas oportunidades como esta _

_cb: lo se pero prefiero estar seguro de que a ella le gusto _

_ccc: papurate antes de que..._

rv: G-gracias

_ccc: eres muy lentoo..._

cb: ven es por aqui - llegaron a una pequeña playa lejos del alcanse de las camaras de cy y s sentaron en la arena

rv: y... desde cuando lees?

cb: me viste leer? - djo algo nerviosito

rv: si

cb: *suspiro poco masculino* es una novela que me regalo mi mama antes de morir - raven le causo intriga y algo de tristesa las palabras de cb y el solo miraba el mar mientras segia relatando su historia- era el dia de mi cumpleaños , estabamos en el barco , mi madre iso un rico pastel ,ella me regalo una novela y me dijo que cuando fuera mayor lo leyera , ese mismo dia el barco se empezo a undir , yo no puede hacer nada , solo escape y mis padres murieron - de los ojos del metamorfo brotaban las lagrimas , raven estaba apenada por cb , la verdad nadie sabia porque no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños pero era respetable.

cb: saves, eres a la unica persona que le e contado esto - del metamorfo segian brotando las lagrimas , raven no sabia que hacer hasta que...

el metamorfo se ruboriso y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. esto ya le abia pasado antes pero ahora no era porque ellalo nesecetara en ese momento ,sino porque el estaba nesesitado

raven lo estaba abrasando , es se sintia feliz porque alguien lo entendiese , corespondio el abrazo . - Gracias rae

ella lo solto , le seco las lagrimas y dijo : - ¿vamos a nadar? - ella se saco su capa y la dejo en una roca , el sonrio maliciosamente, tomo a raven como una princesa y se lanso al agua con ella en brazos

ella solto una sincera carcajada , a chico bestia le brillaban los ojos se sentia tan feliz por aberla echo reir , decidio segrir con el juego , se combirtio en un pulpo , y la abrazo con sus tentaculos , pero perdio la concentracion y se combirtio en humano, ella estaba sonrojada , se sentia feliz como ci ubuera soñado con que algundia pasara esto o algo mejor.

ella no sabia , se decidió por vengarse por la broma recientemente realizada lo abrazo y se hundió, el chico se asusto pero escucho las carcajadas de una chica cerca de el , era raven la verdad si se veia feliz .el empezó a chapotear agua que la caia en la cara a raven ;ella con sus poderes iso una pequeña ola que callo sobre el metamorfo ; jugaron asi asta que se cansaron y entraron a la torre , venían hablando de cosas que le habían pasado en su vida o del libro que leia chico bestia

rv: Corina , esta enamorada de Derek que es el que asesino al hermano de Alice pero ella no lo sabe?

cb: si - respondió- te puedo hacer una pregunta?

rv: que?

cb: sabes porque Cy nos esta siguiéndonos ? - pregunto mientras apuntaba hacia atrás , donde se encontraba cy , vestido como ladrón

rv: Cy ¿ cuanto tiempo llevas hay?

cy: jejejje ...bueno... porque ustedes están mojados? - se excusaba el mecánico

cb: porque estas vestido así?

cy: porque cb esta sin camisa? (n/A: vamos a adelantar la pelea unos minutos...)

adelantar...

rv: porque robin usa casi 3 kilos de gel?

cy: porque tu habitación es tan tétrica?

cb: porque no tienes cabello ?

cy: porque se oyen ruidos extraños de la habitación de robin?

cb y raven: ¿¡QUE?

cy: que? escucho bastante bien

rv: no me critiquen ... pero eso me cusa un "poco" de intriga(N/A: mucha ,para ser exacto)

cb: la verdad ... a mi también

cy: y desde cuando ustedes están tan de acuerdo?

rv: ja - ja mira quien habla

cb: habla el osito que le gustan las abejas

cy: * iso rechinar sus dientes* porque no mejor vamos a ver que esta haciendo robin?

cb y rv: bien

los tres fueron de puntillas a la habitación de su líder y abrieron lentamente la puerta lo que vieron les causo ... ¿risa?

Starfire roncaba como bestia y robin "dormía" sumergido en una almohada , tapándose lo oídos, robin , no se como, escucho las carcajadas de sus compañeros mas que nada las de cyborg

rb: ¡¿CYBORG QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?

Cy: jajajaj me regañas a mi solamente si vine con...- raven y chico bestia avian escapado para no oir los regaños de su lider.

rb: con quien?

cy: !VOY A MATARLOS POR ESTOOOOO¡

**RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA HABÍAN ESCAPADO A LA SALA **

cb: jajaja crees que cyborg nos mate por esto

rv: *risa leve* si creo que si

cb: no tienes frió ?

rv: la verdad si pero no importa prefiero quedarme aquí - dijo sin pensar en lo que decía , a el corazón de chico bestia latia rapidamente y sus mejillas ardian.

cb: E-enserio?

rv: si

cb: sabes porque no mejor te cambias sino te vas a resfriar y si quieres te acompaño- (n/a: para los que no sabían raven tiene su propio baño es su habitación) tambien lo dijo sim pensar, si es que piensa, en la reaccion de raven ; como reacion de este acto raven se ruboriso y tartamudio su respuesta:

rv: C-claR-ro ¿ pero ... y tu?

cb: aaash! yo no importo , ahora vamos te vas a resfriar - la llevo a rastras a su habitación , ella abrió la puerta y entro con cb bestita ase casi un año que no entraba a la habitación de raven y no recordaba como era , quería intrusear todo la que estuviera en su camino , pero se contuvo para permanecer hay con raven

cb_: no debo revisar nada si me quiero quedar aquí con raven... raven *baba* es tan lindas... *mas baba* y sus ojos son tan hermosos * aun mas baba* es tan sexy..._

rv: chico bestia... chico bestia - dijo mientras lo sacudía un poco - CHICO BESTIA!

cb: aaah! ... raven eres tu? - dijo perdido mirando el techo(N/a: estaba alucinando )

rv: ahora quédate quieto , si quieres lee un libro - dijo raven mientras tomaba su ropa y entraba al baño

cb: podría ...

chico bestia puso su ojo en la mirilla de la puerta pero para su mala suerte raven y estaba vestida (N/a: psicópata) y se estaba cepillando el cabello frente al espejo , chico bestia comenzó a alucinar de nuevo y no se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo raven, como... salir del baño y tropezarse con el espía quedando en una posición "incomoda" osea el recostado en el piso y ella sobre el.

en el cerebro de bestita , si es que tiene uno, se oía la voz de su conciencia:

_ccc: garfield! (nombre real de cb)_

_cb: raven... *baba*_

_ccc: chico bestia !_

_cb: *baba*_

_ccc: sabes... ¡ arreglartelas Solo!_

Y en la mente de raven sus personalidades se alocaron:

_Alegría__ y afecto: _¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__¡ Bésalo!__

_timidez: yo no soy asi pero creo que tiene __razón_

_int: esta es tu mejor oportuni_dad _¡ Bésalo!_

_sabiduría__: el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso_

_tonta : me perdí de algo?_

_alegría__: no solo que raven esta apunto de besar a bestita jjijijijij_

_tonta: y porque no lo a hecho ya? _¡ Bésalo!__

_valiente: __¡ Bésalo!_¡ Bésalo!__

_rabia: porque no mejor tomamos el control y nos apoderamos del m..._

_Todas: ¡NO!_

_valiente: afecto porque no nos encargamos de esto?_

_afecto: por supuesto_

ambas se combinaron y tomaron el control del cuerpo de raven , esta se acerco al rostro de bestita y lo beso dulcemente , este despertó de su alucinación y recciono rápidamente , la abrazo por la cintura y la volvió a besar un poco mas apasionado , en ese momento se dieron cuenta que se amaban y eran el uno para el otro ; las cosas afuera de la habitación de raven explotaban , como los focos del pasillo y la habitación de robin( en donde se encontraba el Star y cyborg), a lo que el intuitivamente reacciono con grito :

rb: SLADE

cy: robin para con eso , te juro que si sigues te dejare sin suministros de gel para el cabello

rb: entonces que rayos fue eso

sf: creo que esto fue ocasionado por nuestra amiga raven

rb: vamos a lo mejor Slade ...

cy y Star: que no es Slade

cy: vamos le debe estar pasando algo

Sf: debe estar en apuros

los tres corrieron a la habitación de su compañera , y sin tocar, abrieron la puerta , cuando vieron lo que de verdad estaba pasando quedaron con la boca abierta , tan abierta que asta se podían tragar una mosca del porte de Gismo

raven y chico bestia estaban tirados en el piso besándose,chico bestia se encontraba sin guantes ni camisa y raven había dejado su capa en el perchero , todos reaccionaron distinto al ver tal escena: Starfire tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su emoción era tan grande que lo único que quería era ir a abrazar a los besucones; cyborg estaba feliz por su amigo verde , el sabia que esto ocurriría algún dia , no mando a raven porque el no pudiera guardar un secreto sino para que algo como esto pasara ; robin aun no se la podía creer , sabia que bestita sentía algo por raven pero nunca lo pensó de raven. cuando a los "besucones" se les acabaron los alientos abrieron los ojos , chico bestia se quedo pálido y apunto con el dedo a sus compañeros que se encontraban en la entrada, raven giro lentamente la cabeza y se quedo igual de helada al verlos.

albos se levantaron rápidamente , chico bestia puso una de sus manos en la nuca y puso una sonrisa nerviosa , raven , por otro lado, estaba roja asta las orejas y tenia la mirada clavada en el piso.

cy: vamos a hacer esto rápido , primero : robin cierra la boca * le cerro la boca* y te dije que no era Slade * le pego un Zape que lo dejo estampado en el piso*

cy: Starfire...- la princesa , voló a abrazar a raven, la abrazo tan fuerte que crujieron los huesos de su columna

Sf: esto es Glorioso!

rv: Star... necesito aire

Sf: claro- soltó a raven

Cy: "B" ven a que y dame un abrazo hermano - cy abrazo tan fuerte a bestita que hiso que su espalda crujiera

Sf: y ahora ...¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO!

cb: mejor dicho abrazo familiar

rv: si , de familia disfucional - todos se abrasaron , dejando a raven y a cb en el medio, todos tenían una sincera sonrisa en el rostro ; cyborg , Star y Robin salieron de la habitación dejando a los "Tortolitos" solos:

cb: eso fue extraño

rv: bastante para ser exacto

cb: entonces... esto significa que eres mi novia?

rv: si creo que si

bestita abrazo a su , ahora novia, y la beso , de verdad se amaban y nunca dejarían de amarse

**gracias por lee**

**AVISO: continuare mi otro fic asi que no se preocupen;D**

**NOTA: teen titans no me pertenecen ¬¬**

**besos... bye bye **


End file.
